Psychic Paper
by Helen Nurse
Summary: The paper looked ordinary, until you saw what was written on it. But when the Doctor picked it up, he didn't know what to think. A paper linked to a person behind a psychic barrier? He shrugged, and placed it in his pocket. It had only two lines on it when he first read it. A few hundred years later, he pulled it out and saw the words of the last line written.
1. Chapter 1

'Hello? Can anybody hear me?

Hello? I need help. Someone has trapped me behind a psychic barrier, and I can't escape.

Anyone?

Please, I beg you. If you are reading this, then help me.

Help me, please. You might be my only hope. Please! I am running out of time!'


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS moved through time and space as the Doctor tried to track the psychic link back to its source. He wrote on it 'Don't worry. I am coming for you.'

The writing replied 'Who are you?'

He grinned, happy that the person on the other side of the paper was still alive. 'Never mind that now. Who are you?'

There was a long pause, and then the writing appeared 'My name is Evangeline Potter. And no, I'm not related to the imaginary character called Harry Potter.'

The Doctor replied 'I wouldn't dream of it, Evangeline. May I call you Eva? It's awfully long to write Evangeline.'

'Ok. But who are you?'

'My name's the Doctor.'

'Doctor? As in the Time Lord of Gallifrey Doctor?'

'Yes.'

'Go away. I don't want you to die, Doctor. Like you told Rose Tyler, Run!'

The Doctor looked at the paper, miffed and confused by the strange woman's warning and her knowledge of his past. He shook his head and grinned happy that he'd finally tracked the link to its source.

* * *

She put down her pen, and looked around her cell. It had a table, two chairs, and a bed. She hoped that the Doctor didn't come after her. She smirked, remembering the first time she'd met him as herself. He'd introduced himself as John Smith at a speakeasy in the early twenties. He'd had fantastic and spiky hair. He had a great smile, and was so cheeky. When he asked for her name, she laughed at him and said her name was Jeanette Wolf. She recognized him from before she was her full self.

She went by many names. Jeanette Wolf, Donna Noble, Dorothea Watts, Evangeline Potter... but she wasn't any of those names. She was the Singer, and the best and worst-kept secret of Gallifrey.

She hummed a little tune, and smiled. It was the Doctor's birthday. Not that he'd like to be reminded, but there it was. She'd regenerated a few years after marrying Shaun in a car accident that killed him. That's when they found her. The last female of the Time Lords. They took her to this place, and hid her from her people.

She'd seen Gallifrey, before the Time War destroyed it, and forgave the Doctor for doing what he had to do. But she also knew that she'd never forgive him for keeping her from becoming herself, a true Time Lord.

* * *

The Doctor grinned, he'd managed to find the moon that Eve had been hidden on. DorianV. Odd little place, but there it was. Outside, he heard her shouting.

* * *

Singer shouted when she heard the sound f the TARDIS "No! Get away from here, Spaceman! It's not safe!"

"What did you call me?" He said, pointing his head out of the doors of the TARDIS.

"What I called you before."

"Yeah. Spaceman. Only one woman called me that, and you are not her. Do you even have a name?"

"Yes, like I wrote my name is Evangeline Potter."

"No, last time I met you you were named Jeanette Wolf. And you still know things about me that nobody should know."

"May I come in?" She pointed at the door of the TARDIS.

"Yes, but tell me who you are!"

"All in good time, Doctor, now let's get out of here!" She stormed into the TARDIS and snapped her fingers, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the controls and said "I'll take this half, you take the other. Come on, let's go to Barcelona. The Planet, not the city. A little birdie told me they've got dogs with no noses." She smirked "Hop to it!" she bellowed, causing the Doctor to jump before he ran to his half of the console. "Or, I thought we'd try the planet Fellspoon. Just 'cause. What a good name. "Fellspoon." Apparently it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine? Alright, Fellspoon it is!" She flipped the lever, and they left the tiny moon, with her guards confused by her sudden disappearance.

Once the TARDIS landed, the Doctor blocked the doors, preventing her from leaving. "Who are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my Giddy Aunt you are so thick! Hello?"she knocked on his head with her fist.

"Ow! Stop it! Ow!"

"Anybody home? Fellspoon. Did that not ring any bells in your head? Because if it didn't, then you are way more forgetful about former companions than I am!" and, almost as an after-thought, she hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Spaceman."

Suddenly, it clicked in his mind "Donna?"

"Give the idiot Time Lord a Prize! Yes, I am Donna Noble. I can't believe that you forgot me so soon."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Let's go explore, shall we?" he looked at her when she held out her hand, palm up. "What?"

"Key. Now."


End file.
